1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for washing articles with a liquid cleaning solution, and more particularly to a general parts washer providing for recycling of contaminated, dirty cleaning solution during a recycling process to produce fresh, non-contaminated cleaning solution on a regular basis for use in washing parts during maintenance, repair and rebuilding operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
During maintenance, repair and rebuilding operations in virtually all industrial and commercial environments, it is necessary to wash a wide variety of parts and articles in order to remove grease, oil, dirt and other contaminants. Typically, volatile solvents or aqueous solutions are used in small parts cleaning operations, as they have been found to be most effective in removing grease and other accumulated residue from metal parts and other articles.
In order to facilitate washing of various parts with a cleaning solvent, such as a hydrocarbon or halogenated hydrocarbon, there is presently available a sink which is removably supported on the top of a 55 gallon drum filled with cleaning solvent. A pump is provided which pumps the solvent from the drum to a spicket in the sink where it is used to rinse parts. From the sink, the solvent is drained back into the drum. During washing operations, the solvent becomes immediately contaminated after the first use. However, the contaminated solvent is continuously used during cleaning operations until a next scheduled solvent replacement, which is usually on a monthly basis. The regular replacement of contaminated solvent is ordinarily provided by a service, which also supplies the washing apparatus, on a service contract basis. To replace the solvent, the sink is removed from the drum containing the contaminated solvent and is placed on another drum containing fresh solvent. The contaminated drum of solvent must then be taken away and disposed of in a manner complying with EPA contaminant disposal guidelines. This procedure is inefficient, costly and time consuming, leaving a busy manufacturing or repair facility with no other alternative than to perform parts cleaning operations using dirty, contaminated solvent between scheduled solvent replacement dates.
The present invention improves upon my previous parts washing apparatus as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,974, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. Specifically, the present invention provides for the optional elimination of a vacuum pump during the distillation process if the atmospheric vaporization temperature of the cleaning solution being used is not dangerously high, and thus safe distillation at atmospheric pressure can be achieved. Also, the present invention eliminates the need for a removable lid on the distillation chamber due to the sloping bottom configuration of the distillation chamber which is specifically structured to centrally gather contaminants which remain in the distillation chamber. To gain access to the distillation chamber and remove the contaminants, a small port with a threaded cap and seal may be provided on the lower front of the distillation chamber, the cap being exteriorly accessible on the front of the apparatus. This structural modification provides for easier cleaning of the distillation chamber, in less time, and substantially reduces the cost of production of the apparatus. Further, in instances where it is desirous to distill under a vacuum, or partial vacuum, the present invention provides for the use of a liquid ring vacuum pump. A primary advantage of liquid ring vacuum pumps is that they have a substantially longer operating life than other vacuum pumps due to their nature of operation, using liquid, as the means for creating a seal, eliminating friction and wear. Further, the liquid ring vacuum pump used in the present invention operates on standard 110 volt power, providing for greater efficiency. To accommodate a liquid ring vacuum pump, and prevent damage thereto, the present invention employs the use of a secondary reservoir, enabling the vacuum pump to operate using non-contaminated cleaning solution.